Usuario:Peach Asamiya
Princesa Peach Todstool, Ciudad Toad, Reino de los Hongos, Hongos Mundial Bienvenidos!! '''l jeje si soy una fanatica de MARIO KART SAGA y tambien de MARIO PARTY SAGA' Peach 112 thumb|234px|Hola!! Soy Peach Bienvenidos a mi Perfil. :) Mis contribuciones *SNES Articulos Creados Estos son mis art creados (hacer clik en ellos) Mario Kart (SAGA) Pista de la Realeza Playa Koopa Troopa Desierto Kalimari Circuito de Daisy Mario Party (SAGA) Aventura de la Jungla DK Isla de Waluigi Pastel de Cumplaños de Peach Bloqueos Isla Tropical de Yoshi Cañon de Batalla de Wario Sala de Motor de Luigi Montaña de Magma de Bowser Estrella Eterna Tierra Pirata Tierra del Oeste Tierra Espacial Tierra del Misterio Tierra del Horror Tierra de Bowser Aguas Frias Mar Profundo de Blooper Desierto Espinoso Bosque Leñoso Caverna Espeluznante Indicadores Articulos Editados Valle Fantasmal Mario Kart 64 Donkey Kong Country Mario Tennis (3DS) Mario Kart 7 Castillo Arcoiris de Mario Mario Party Mario Party 2 Mis amigos Maestro de Tuberias (Mi Primer Amiguito) Cristian (Segundo un muy buen compañero) Kike 2604 (Especial en ayudar) PrincessDaisyFan123 (Mi Primera Amiguta y Mejor Actual) Frio123 (Exelente con las imagenes Y MARIO) Rosalina Star (Dueña del Planetarium) Supermariofan46 (Muy Buen Editor) Carfer97 (Me ayudo a las elecciones) Codigos Amigos ''Mario Kart DS: '''PROXIMAMENTE' ''Mario Kart Wii: '''PROXIMAMENTE' ''Super Smash Brothers Brawl: '''PROXIMAMENTE' 'Nota: '''Solo mis amigos pueden agregarme. :) Videojuegos de Nintendo (Que tengo) Super SNES *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario All Stars *Super Mario World *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Super Mario RPG: La Leyenda de las 7 Estrellas (Wii-Ware) Nintendo 64 *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Super Smash Brothers *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Yoshis History *Mario Tennis *Donkey Kong 64 *Star Fox 64 *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 Nintendo Game Cube Actualmente Vendido Sustituido por el Wii *Mansion de Luigi *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Kart:Double Dash *Mario Golf Toadstool Tour *Super Smash Brothers Melee *TLOZ: Ocarina of Time Master Quest *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Power Tennis *TLOZ: Wind Water Nintendo DS (DSI XL Y DSLite) *Mario Kart DS *Mario Party DS *Super Mario 64 DS *New Super Mario Brothers *TLOZ: Spirirt Tracks *Pokemon Black and Withe *Mario Kart: Super Circuit (GBA)(Actualmente vendido por DS) *Mario Party Advance Nintendo Wii *Mario Kart Wii *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *New Super Mario Brothers Wii *Mario Party 8 *TLOZ: Twilight Princess *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Super Sluggers *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Mario Sports Mix *Kirby Epic Yarn *Super Smash Brothers Brawl *Mario Party 9 (Proximamemte) Nintendo 3DS (Proximamente) *Mario Kart 7 *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario Tennis Nota: Estan ordenados conforme me los compraron lose tengo muchos :) Tareas Pendientes *Modificar Pagina de Usuario *Terminar los Tableros *Reconstruccion Total de el Articulo Pauline. *Agregar Musica :) *Recontruccion Total del Articulo Senda Arcoiris *Hacer TODOS lo Circuitos de Mario Kart 7 *Terminar de Editar los Vehuculos de Mario Kart Double Dash!! Me Comprometo a Realizar TODAS estas Tareas: Princesa Peach Toadstool 23:27 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart thumb|OH MINI Galerias de Kart (Dedicadas a mis amigos) Galeria de Peach (Mi personaje favorito) Kart (SMK).png|Super Mario Kart (1992) Kart(N64) peach.jpg|Mario Kart 64 (1996) Kart(GBA) pc.PNG|Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001) Peach Team 2.png|Mario Kart Double Dash!! (Entrnador del Corazon) 2003 Estandar PC.jpg|Mario Kart DS (Estandar PC, Turbo Peach) 2005 Peach Royal TDI.jpg.png|Mario Kart DS (Royal TDI) 2005 Centella.jpg|Mario Kart DS (Centella) 2005 PeachGP.jpg|Mario Kart Acarde 2005 EstandarM.PNG|Mario Kart Wii (Estandar M) 2008 Peach GP 2.jpg|Mario Kar GP Acarde 2 (2007) Aleron Chiflado.png|Aleron Chifaldo Peach Dominguero.png|Dominguero Peach Dulce Ciclomotor.png|Dulce Ciclomotor Peach Formula N.png|Formula N Peach Hipersonica.jpg|Hipersonica Peach Modelo Clasico.png|Modelo Clasico Nitrocicleta.png|Nitrocicleta Peach Velocidelfin.png|Velocidelfin Zum-Zum.png|Zum-Zum Peach Estandar SG (Turbo Shy Guy).jpg|Shy Guy (Personaje Favorito 2) (DS) Galeria de Bowser (Maestro de Tuberias) y (Frio123) Super Mario Kart Bowser.PNG|1992 Kart (MK64).gif|Mario Kart 64 Kart (MKSC).PNG|Mario Kart Super Circuit 2005 Rey Koopa.jpg|Rey Koopa MKDD 2003 Kart (MKAGP).jpg|ACARDE 2005 EstandarBW.jpg|Estandar BW (Turbo Bowser) Tirano.jpg|Tirano Huracan.jpg|Huracan EstandarP.jpg|Estandar P Bowser Autodeslizador Bowser.png|Autodeslisador Carro Flamante.jpg|Carro Flamante Bowser Estrella Fugaz Bowser.png|Estrella Fugaz Fantasma Bowser.png|Fantasma Moto Bowser Bowser.png|Moto Bowser Moto Wario Bowser.png|Moto Wario Phiraña Maleante Bowser.png|Piraña Maleante Todoterreno Bowser.png|Todoterreno Torpedo Bowser.png|Torpedo Tramposo.png|Fullero Galeria de Yoshi (Cristian) çKart (SNES).PNG|Super Maio Kart 1992 Kart(N64).gif|Mario Kart 64 Kart (GBA).PNG|Mario Kart Super Circuit Yoshi Team.png|Mario Kart Double Dash EstandarYS.jpg|Estandar YS (Turbo Yoshi) Huevo 1.jpg|Huevo 1 Pepino.jpg|Pepino (Modelo Clasico Mkw) EstandarM Yoshi.PNG|Mario Kart Wii 2008 Modelo Clasico Yoshi.png|Modelo Clasico Aleron ChifladoYoshi.png|Aleron Chiflado Turbo Blooper.png|Turbo Blooper o Super Blooper Dominguero Yoshi.png|Dominguero Formula N Yoshi.png|Formula N Hipersonica Yoshi.jpg|Hiper Sonica Dulce Ciclomotor Yoshi.png|Dulce Ciclomotor Zum-Zum Yoshi.png|Zum-Zum Nitrocicleta Yoshi.png|Nitrocicleta Velocidelfin Yoshi.png|Velocidelfin Galeria de Luigi (Kike 2604) Kart (SMKL).PNG|Super ,Mario Kart Kart (MK64L).gif|Mario Kart 64 Kart (MKSCL).PNG|Mario Kart: Super Circuit Fuego Verde.jpg|Vehiculo Personal de Mario Kart Double Dash!! Equipo Mario.png|Equipo Mario Estandar LG (Turbo Luigi).jpg|Mario Kart DS Succionantes GP.jpg|Plolisgust 4000 Streanmiler.jpg|Streanmiler Estandar M (Luigi).jpg|Mario Kart Wii Modelo Clasico (Luigi).png|Modelo Clasico ALeron Chiflado (Luigi).png|Aleron Chiflado Bloopercarro (Luigi).png|Blooper Carro Dominguero (Luigi).png|Dominguero Formula N (Luigi).png|Formula N/Super Rayo GTI Hipersonica (Luigi).png|Hipersonica Dulce Ciclomotor (Luigi).png|Ciclomotor Dulzon Zum-Zum (Luigi).png|Zum-Zum Nitrocicleta (Luigi).png|Nitrocicleta Velocidelfin (Luigi).png|Velocidelfin Galeria de Daisy (PrincessDaisyFan123) Entrnador del Corazon.png|n su primera aparicion sobre Ruedas (MKDD,2003,NGC) Calestin Florido.jpg|El kart especial de Daisy EstandarDS.png|Mario Kart Ds Escaraflor.jpg|Mario Kart DS Ckispa ZX.jpg|Mario Kart DS EstandarM Daisy.PNG|Mario Kart Wii Modelo Clasico Daisy.png|Modelo Clasico Aleron Chiflado Daisy.png|Aleron Chiflado Turbo Blooper Daisy.png|Bloopercarro Dominguero Daisy.png|Dominguero Formula N Daisy.png|Formula N Hipersonica.png|Hipersonica Dulce Ciclomotor Dasiy.png|Dulce Ciclomotor Zum-Zum Daisy.png|Zum-Zum Nitrocicleta+.png|Nitrocicleta Velocidelfin Daisy.png|Velocidelfin Galeria de Rosalina (Rosalina Star) EstandarL.PNG|Estandar Autodeslizador.png|Autodeslizador Carro Flamante.png|Carro Flamante Estrella Fugaz.png|Estrella Fugaz (Especial) Fantasma.png|Fnatasma (Rey Boo) Moto Bowser.png|Moto Bowser (Bowser) Moto Wario.png|Moto WARIO (Wario) Phiraña Maleante.png Todoterreno.png|Todoterreno (El kart que es cojo O_o) Torpedo.png Tramposo Rosalina.png|Dragonetti/Fullero/Tramposo (Especial) Galeria de Mario (Supermariofan46) Mario Super Mario Kart.PNG|Super Mario Kart Mario Mario Kart 64.gif|Mario Kart 64 Mario Mario Kart Super Circuit.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit Fuego Rojo.jpg|Fuego Rojo Equipo Mario.png|Equipo Mario Mario MKA.jpg|Acardia Mario MKDS.jpg|Mario Kart DS Rayo GTI.jpg|Rayo GTI Meteoro.png|Meteoro Mario MKW.jpg Modelo Clasico Mario.png|Modelo Clasico Aleron Chiflado.jpg|Aleron Chiflado (eSPECial) Bloopercarro.png|Blooper Dominguero Mario.png|Dominguero Super Rayo GTI.png|Super Rayo GTI (No confundir con el de MKDS Rayo GTI) Hipersonica Mario.png|Hipersonica Dice Ciclomotor.png|Dulzon Zu-Zum.png|Zum-Zum Nitrocicleta Mario.png|Niro Velocidelfin Mario.png Galeria de Koopa Troopa (Carfer97) Kart(SMK).PNG|Super Mario Kart Koopa Team.jpeg|MKDD Koopa Rapido.jpg EstandarS Koopa Troopa.PNG|MKW Carruaje Cheep.png Halcon Azul.png Magiciclo.png Minibestia.png Minimoto.png undefined Minitractor.png Moto Bala.png Moto Burbuja.png Pato Rudo.png Supercuna.png Registro de Musica Super Mario Saga Musica Preferida ALBUM: '' Super Mario RPG: La Leyenda de las 7 Estrellas, Super Smash Bros Brawl ''PLATAFORMA: Super Nintemdo, Wiithumb|300px|right AÑO: '' 1996, 2008 ''NOMBRE: Cuidado con las Setas del Bosque , Laberinto del Bosque. thumb|300px|right Sabias Que..? Todos los circuitos de Super Mario Kart,Parque Bebe, Coliseo de Wario, Circuito Wuhu , Montaña Wuhu, y la Senda Arcoiris del MK7, Son los unicos circuitos en toda la serie en no tener 3 Vueltas?.... Categoría:Tableros Categoría:Tableros Mario Party Categoría:Tableros Categoría:Tableros Mario Party Categoría:Tableros Categoría:Tableros Categoría:Tableros Categoría:Circuitos de Mario Kart Categoría:Circuitos Categoría:Circuitos de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Circuitos de Mario Kart 64 Categoría:Tableros Categoría:Tableros Mario Party Categoría:Mario Kart Categoría:Circuitos de Super Mario Kart Categoría:Circuitos de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Mario Kart 64 Categoría:Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Mario Kart DS Categoría:Circuitos de Mario Kart Super Circuit Categoría:Imágenes de Super Mario Kart Categoría:Yoshi Categoría:Shy Guys Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoría:Vehículos de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Imagenes de Super Mario Galaxy